mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Road
Somewhere over the rainbow. Rainbow Road is always the last course in the game. Its main features are that it always has colorful grounding and it is usually the longest course (with the exceptions of Super Mario Kart & Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). Also there is a popular song written around the score of the track, Performed by Rhymes With Stomach, it is a tribute to Mark Kump's, the performer, late Uncle Walter. A link to the video has been posted below http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuX5_OWObA0 Super Mario Kart This track is an open track with several invincible Thwomps that make racers spin out when touched. There is no border at all. This is arguably the hardest Rainbow Road track. This track returns in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, but the flashing thwomps were removed. Mario Kart 64 In this course Chain Chomps bite the tracks and neon portraits of characters appear around the course. It is said to be 2,000m long and has borders all around it, making the longest course in the series at almost 2 minutes a lap. While there are borders all around it, there still are some shortcuts that can be taken by jumping over the railings after coming over hills. One of these shortcuts is arguably the best of any game in the series in terms of distance skipped. Using it effectively allows players to cut about a minute off of each lap. Mario Kart: Super Circuit This course features jump pads bordering most of the track. Only in one place has a solid wall. It features many boost pads as well. Clouds drop stars which spin you out on contact. It appears to be based strongly on the Super Mario Kart version, with the Start/Finish Line moved, and six new sections added. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This course is littered with Boost Pads and has a pipe that launches you towards the end. Sometimes a shooting star lands on the track and becomes a Starman. It has few barriers to prevent you from falling off. It appears to be over Mushroom City in 1-Player mode, but is suspended in space as usual with 2 or more players. Many giant statues of items and characters are floating above you, such as the Bob-omb. All the floating statues are rainbow colored and are completely 3D. {Epbrowser | firsttrack = Luigi Circuit | prevtrack = Bowser's Castle | nexttrack = None } Mario Kart DS This course has a few boost pads and features a corkscrew and looping elements where you drive upside down. The beginning of the race is fairly dangerous for lighter characters, as boost pads will boost the speed of heavy characters, which will increase the chance of them catching up and knocking the lighter guys out. The stage has some barriers around the place. This is the first Mario Kart track, and the first Rainbow Road to use loop-de-loops. Mario Kart Wii .]]This course has a Super Mario Galaxy theme. It is quite possibly the hardest track to stay on besides Super Mario Kart's Rainbow Road. It features many Boost Pads and almost no railings. This course features the only mandatory halfpipe pad in the game.This Rainbow Road is Rosalina's track. Category:Tracks